Uzumaki Naruto à votre service: le conseiller des Stars
by j'men baleck
Summary: Naruto a un métier pas comme les autres, son truc à lui c'est de régler les problèmes en tout genre que les célébrités peuvent avoir.Du problème de couple au simple choix de tenue de soirée, il a la solution à tous vos ennuis. Bienvenue dans le quotidien de ce conseiller peu commun, assisté fort heureusement par Uchiwa Sasuke son ami d'enfance, pour le meilleur et pour le pire
1. Chapter 1

_**Yo mina ^^**_

 _ **Ici l'auteur, plus précisément J'men^^**_

 _ **Nouvelle nuit d'insomnie donc nouvelle fic déjantée, cette fois encore j'ai pas vraiment de trame donc je verrais ci ça vaux le coup de continuer en me basant sur vos retours**_

 ** _L'Histoire_**

 ** _Elle se passe dans un univers alternatif. Dans cet univers Naruto a acquit une solide réputation auprès des stars, en effet qu'il s'agisse de problème: de couple, de famille, de style vestimentaire, de régime alimentaire ou de simple conseille beauté, il est l'homme de la situation. Avec son assistant Uchiwa Sasuke (secrètement amoureux de lui ^^), notre Blondinet préféré à pour mission de s'occuper des petits problèmes aux gros scandales des célébrités._**

 ** _Le premier chapitre arrivera sous peu._**

 ** _À + et n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez :)_**


	2. Le Sexto et l'inconnu

**_Yo ici J'men ^^_**  
 _ **Comme promis voici le premier Chapitre.**_ _ **Pour ceux et celles qui ne me connaissent pas je ne suis pas quelqu'un de difficile ,je suis une personne qui aime rire de tout . J'ai un humour très varié: gamin, assez loufoque, parfois pervers sur les bords etc... Mais surtout j'aime mettre mes perso dans des situations grotesque.**_

 _ **Bien cela étant dit, bonne lecture**_

 **Le Sexto et l'inconnu**

 **Lundi, 11H45**

 **Dans la métropole de Konoah City, à l'accueille de l'agence " Ramên POWER Ttebayo" assis sur une chaise, un jeune homme était en pleine conversation téléphonique avec celui qu'il considérait comme son confident.**

 **-** Franchement je dois t'avouer que je suis un peu perdu avec lui en ce moment. Beh je sens qu'il est distant depuis qu'il est revenu... Comment je me comporte avec lui? Beh normalement. Non je ne suis pas trop collant! Je suis attentionné. Non c'est différent! Si je l'aime? Eh bien pas plus que ça. **dit il en tripotant ses cheveux le visage rouge comme une tomate** Comment ça tu me vois rougir d'où tu es?! Est ce que j'ai déjà pensé à lui avouer mes sentiments? Non! Tu sais ce mec est quelqu'un d'assez froid. Comment ça "sale baltringue"?! Et puis qu'est ce que t'y connais en relations humaine t'es un renard j'te signal?! Non toi la ferme! De toute façon c'est à lui de faire le premier pas. Comment ça pourquoi?! Enfin c'est normal, je ne suis pas n'importe qui, j'appartiens à une NOBLE lignée, ce n'est pas à moi de courtiser qui que ce soit. Non je ne suis pas un "Snob"! Pffffffff. Sinon est-ce qu'il t'a parlé de moi? Non. Pourquoi? Enfin je veux dire c'est pas...Hinata?! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'a parlé de cette cruche?! Comment ça que je me calme, il suffit que je m'absente quelques temps pour que les gens se prennent pour je ne sais qui! Si elle à besoin de compagnie qu'elle s'achète un chat mais lui, il est à moi! Quoi?! Moi jaloux attend mais tu sais à qui tu parles là?! Je suis Sasuke Uchiwa je peux avoir ce que je veux en un seul battement de sil! **d'un coup il se leva et retira violemment son tee-shirt** Regarde ses ab-dos bien taillés et ses magnifiques pectoraux; tu crois qu'Hinata peut avoir ça?! Sans parler de ces jolies petites fesses bien fermes. Comment ça t'a rien vue?! Je- S **oudain il entendit qu'un client entra par la porte de derrière, celle réservée au méga VIP.** Bon Kyubi j'ai de la visite, je te rappelles après...Comment ça tu seras occupé?! Hein?! "Une épilation du maillot" T'as perdu la tête ou quoi?! T'es un renard, t'es pas sensé faire ce genre de chose." C'est joli sur la photo" C'est pas une raison! Non tu ne m'envois pas la photo! Okey bonne épilation! Seigneur qu'est ce qu'il faut pas entendre.

?: Bonjour.

Sasuke: Bon- Bonjour Ramên POWER Ttebayo à votre service **.** **Sasuke était un peu étonnait, l'individu en face de lui était des plus étranges. Il avait un long manteau noir avec capuche qui descendait jusqu'à ses chevilles, des gants et un masque de ski recouvrait son visage.**

?: Euh je viens voir Naruto.

Sasuke: Vous avez RDV?

?: Non, mais je suis assez pressé. **L'homme s'agitait dans tout les sens et regardait dans toutes les directions comme si il était poursuivi, oui exactement, c'était l'attitude d'un fugitif.**

Sasuke: Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes?

?: Je...je veux voir Naruto.

Sasuke: Excusez moi mais vous n'avez pas de RDV et surtout vous semblez plus que louche alors il est hors de question que je vous présente à Naruto, c'est quelqu'un d'extrêmement occupé, en ce moment il est dans son bureau depuis 4h, en train de résoudre une affaire des plus importan-

Ouuuuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiis! Yatta ttebayo! **s'exclama cet imbécile aux yeux bleus en sortant de son bureau**

?: Naruto?

Naruto: Sasuke regarde regarde! **dit il en lui montrant son I phone 7**

Sasuke: Quoi?

Naruto: J'ai enfin réussi à capturer Pikachu! Putain, ça fait plus de 4h que je suis dessus. **(sourire)**

?: Une affaire des plus importante, hein? **rétorqua le jeune inconnu en regardant Sasuke qui tenté si bien que mal de masquer sa** **contrariété**

Sasuke: Naruto ne me dit pas que t'as passé toute la matinée à jouer à Pokémon machin?!

Naruto:" Pokémon Go"! Si tu ne sais pas le dire ne dit rien s'il te plait.

Sasuke: Rrrrrrrrrr! Naruto je..

Naruto: Oh, je ne t'avais pas vue. T'es qui toi? **(sourire)**

Sasuke: Ne m'ignore pas quand je te parle!

Naruto: Chuuuut! Soit pas pénible on a de la visite là et range ce portable, c'est très mal poli de s'en servir en présence d'un client.

Sasuke: C'est toi qui me l'a donné et d'ailleurs c'est ton portable!

Naruto: **(soupire)** Excusez le il faut toujours qu'il ait le dernier mot.

?: Ce n'est rien je suis habitué à vivre avec ce genre de personne.

Sasuke: Quoi?!

Naruto: Oi le client est roi. **(sourire)**

Sasuke: N'importe quoi! Moi mon téléphone est un outil de travail, exclusivement de travail. **Soudain il reçu un message.** Quand on parle du loup, je-

Naruto: Sasuke?

 **L'Uchiwa en face de lui était pétrifié, les yeux écarquillés devant le mms qu'affiché son smatphone. Il semblait plus que choqué devant cette image plus que douteuse, qui traumatiserait n'importe quelle personne saine d'esprit.**

Naruto: Sasuke ça va ?

...

Naruto: Sasuke!

Sasuke: Quoi?! je non...je euh.. voila je regardais rien de ce que tu... non pas du tout... c'était pour le travail.

Naruto: Hein? **dit il avec un regard perplexe et accusateur**

Sasuke: Rien!

Naruto: Mouais... Sasuke Fais moi voir ton phone.

Sasuke: Pourquoi? Ce message concerne le travail.

Naruto: Raison de plus pour que je le vois , non?

Sasuke: (Mais quel con! Pourquoi j'ai dit ça moi?!) Euh oui mais on a pas le temps on doit s'occuper de cet'individu.

?: Non ça va je peux attendre encore un peu.

Naruto: Tu vois, aller le client et roi maintenant fais voir.

Sasuke: (Kuso! je pensai que t'étais pressé toi?!) Non c'est pas important, c'est le genre de truc que tu n'aimes pas. **Sasuke recula petit à petit, tout en essayant de décourager Naruto de regarder ce message.**

Naruto: Bon ça suffit là!

Sasuke: Nooooooooooooon!

Naruto: Sasuke, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Sasuke: (Bonne question)

 **Sasuke était couché à plat ventre sur ses mains, mains qui recouvrées son portable**

Naruto: Okey si tu veux jouer on va jouer! **D'un coup Naruto se jeta sur Sasuke qui était couché sur le sol**

Sasuke: Lâche moi au viol! **cria t'il en gesticulant dans tout les sens**

Naruto: Ne dis pas n'importe quoi?! **Répondit le jeune blond c** **onsterné**

?: Oui c'est une accusation très grave

Naruto: Ouais en plus si je voulais te violer je ne mettrai pas cette tenue.

?/Sasuke: Hein? **S'interrogèrent simultanément les deux jeunes hommes**

Naruto: Beh oui je suis en ensemble Gucci, quand même. Non pour te violer j'aurais mis un jogging et un masque comme tout le monde. **dit il très sérieusemen** t

Sasuke: T'es sérieux là?!

Naruto: Pas la peine d'essayer de faire diversion! Oh, toi? Attrape lui les jambes. **dit Naruto , couché sur Sasuke toujours aussi** **agité**

Sasuke: Hein?!

?: J'arrive. **Cet étrange personnage se précipita alors pour agripper les jambes de Sasuke afin de restreindre ses mouvements.**

 **Bien que ses pieds étaient maintenant immobiles, Sasuke était toujours couché sur ses mains , rendant l'accès au portable impossible.**

Naruto: Kuso! Tu vas me le donner ce satané phone bordel!

Sasuke: Non!

Naruto: Rrrrohhhhh! N'empêche t'as des fesses vachement confortable. **(sourire)**

Sasuke: Merci...Enfin..je HAAAAAAAAAAA! Non mais qu'est ce que tu racontes là?!

Naruto: Si je t'assures. Oh tu veux qu'on échange de place pour essayer? **demanda t'il très sérieusement à l'inconnu au masque de Ski**

Sasuke: Quoi?! Non mais tu me prends pour un mec facile ou quoi?!

?: Désolé mais ça ira. **dit il d'un ton désintéresser**

 **Soudain Sasuke se dégagea de l'étreinte de ses agresseurs et empoigna furieusement le col de notre inconnu.**

Sasuke:" Désolé mais ça ira"?! Ça veux dire quoi ça?! T'as un problème avec mes fesses?!

?: Non je...

Sasuke: Alors pourquoi est ce que ça ira?! Tu trouves qu'elles ne méritent pas d'être palpées!?

?:Non..

Sasuke: Alors de quel droit oses tu dire ça?!

?: Non je pense simplement que ça ne vaux pas la peine de..

Sasuke: "Pas la peine"?! Tu sais quel effort je subi chaque jour pour entretenir ce corps de rêve?!

?: Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, ne prenez pas ça trop à cœur.

Sasuke: Quoi?! Tu entends ça Naruto ce type vient de m'insulter!

?: Quoi mais pas du tout!

Sasuke: Alors en plus d'avoir dit que je n'était qu'un snob, hyper susceptible qui était complexé par son apparence vous me traitez de menteur?!

?: Mais quand est ce que j'ai dit ça?

Sasuke: Je vais te cramer jusqu'à l'os sale non-tripoteur de postérieur ferme et musclé.

?: Tu délires?

Sasuke: Naruto t'as enten- Naruto... Je peux tout expliquer. **dit il à Naruto en état de choc**

 **Pendant leur petite dispute, Naruto c'était saisit du portable de Sasuke et avait eut le temps de voir ce fameux mms "de travail"**

Naruto: Mais quel genre de personne est ce que tu es ttebayo ?! **dit il complètement d** **éboussolé**

?: Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

 **Naruto montra alors aux yeux de tous cette image plus que choquante**

?: Oh mon dieu! Mais...mais mais c'est si gros! C'est...c'est pas humain. **dit il en saisissant le portable de ses mains pour regarder l'image de plus prés.**

 **Sur cette image on pouvait voir l'attribut viril d'un animal avec en légende** " Je viens de taillé mon nouveau jardin secret alors comment tu le trouve? Signé foxy mimi:3"

Sasuke: Naruto *pose sa main sur l'épaule du blondinet*

Naruto: Ne me touche pas! **cria t'il tel une diva offusquée** Je ne te reconnais pas, sale **a** nimal **o** bsédé **p** hobe va!

Sasuke: En faite on dit Zoophile.

Naruto: On vois que tu sais de quoi tu parles. **(sourire moqueur)**

Sasuke: Non, c'est pas ce que tu crois je...

?: Enfin les preuves sont là, tu es vraiment dégueulasse! **dit il d'un air dégoutter tout en ne quittant pas la photo des yeux et en sortant son portable.**

Sasuke: Qu'est ce que tu fais?

?: Rien! **dit il d'un air innocent** Euh tu aurais pas la fonction Bluetooth?

Sasuke: Si mais c'est un I phone je peux rien t'envoyer...Hein attends tu voulais t'envoyer cette photo?!

?: Quoi?! Pas du tout!

Naruto: Franchement regarder des zizis de loup ne te suffit pas il faut aussi que tu accuses les clients, c'est ça?!

Sasuke: Déjà:

1) Il n'y avait qu'un seul pénis

2) c'est un Renard

Naruto: Un renard! Mais oui tout s'explique maintenant, tu kiffe les renards. C'est pour ça que t'es toujours du coté de Chiper quand on regarde Dora les matins, hein? Attend, ce renard, ça ne serait pas ...

Sasuke: Naruto ce n'est pas ce que tu..

Naruto: Comment as tu put?!

?: Euh excusez moi? Je suis un peu pressé alors on pourrait s'occuper de mon problème? C'est un cas de vie ou de mort, je vous en prie?

Sasuke: Oui, après tout le client est roi n'est ce pas Naru- Mais où est ce que tu vas?!

Naruto: Je vais prendre l'air. **dit il en se saisissant de son manteau**

?: S'il vous plait? **Malheureusement les deux hommes en face de lui étaient bien trop occupés pour entendre sa supplication**

Sasuke: Ne me dit pas que tu es fâché ?

Naruto: Tu couches avec mon fils je te signal!

Sasuke: Je n'ai rien fait avec Kyubi et puis il n'est pas ton fils.

Naruto: Je l'ai porté dans mon ventre pendant plusieurs années alors j'ai parfaitement le droit de l'appeler ainsi! Ouais je suis un peu comme sa maman!

Sasuke: Bon sang laisse moi t'expliquer au lieu de faire une crise de jalousie!

Naruto: Moi jaloux?! Et puis pourquoi je serais jaloux Monsieur " tripote moi mon derrière"?

?: Oi! **cria t'il furieusement**

 **Naruto et Sasuke se retournèrent aussitôt vers lui et à leur plus grande surprise ils virent que ce dernier avait retiré son accoutrement. Sasuke reconnu tout de suite l'homme qui se tenait devant lui.**

Sasuke: Toi! Mais tu es...

 **Le jeune homme blond vêtu d'un costume cravate noir n'était nul autre que...**

 _ **C'est mon premier Yaoï , ouais je suis**_ UN _**novice( ouais je suis un mec, tu l'a pas vue venir hein? ^^) mais je trouve ce genre très drôle et j'adore les défis. Surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui va ou ce qui ne va pas , je suis ouvert aux critiques c'est grâce à ça qu'on progresse et cela me permettra de mieux gérer:" Un Duo presque parfait" où la Romance commence à peine à s'installer dans l'histoire.**_

 ** _Comme l'a dit_** Kary ** _dans les commentaires, j'avais bien dans l'idée de vous demander si vous aviez des exemples de situation que Naruto pouvait régler ou des perso que vous aimeriez voir apparaître dans l'histoire car j'aime partager avec les lecteurs (et je suis aussi faignant donc si on mâche mon travail c'est tout bénef :D), si c'est le cas les review sont là pour ça._**

 ** _PS: tu t'es enfin décider à écrire en français ^^ je vais pouvoir y jeter un œil dés que j'aurais un bout de temps entre "Koh lanta" ,"Un duo presque parfait" etc..._**

 ** _Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a fait un minimum sourire et à +_**


	3. Le cuistot est amoureux

_**Yo ici J'men^^**_

 _ **Comment ça va? Moi en tout cas je vais super bien :D.**_

 _ **Je tiens à vous remercier pour tout vos commentaires ainsi que les personnes qui ont follow et mis cette histoire en favoris ça fait plaisir, vraiment. Je remercie aussi particulièrement le savant, Kary et Angelbk (soyez pas jaloux les autres hein!) qui ont l'air d'apprécier mon style issu de mes délires nocturnes.**_

 _ **Il faut savoir que je suis un paresseux/passionné. Quoi? Vous ne savez pas ce que ça veux dire? Bon je vous explique alors. En gros comme tout auteur j'aime mes histoires mais j'ai du mal à me mettre au boulot. Néanmoins une fois que je suis lancé je ne m'arrête plus. Alors quand une histoire vous plaît n'hésitez pas faîtes le moi savoir en review, c'est un vrai boost. Vous le savez surement déjà mais écrire une fan fic c'est un partage est le seul moyen de savoir si le message et passé c'est les commentaires.**_

 _ **En parlant de commentaire, petite réponse à toi: ahahah(très original comme pseudo)**_

 _ **Je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre à ton commentaire:"**_ ste merde comme fiction".

 _ **Tout d'abord merci ^^ d'avoir pris le temps de commenter mon histoire. Ensuite sache que je comprend que mon style puisse ne pas plaire à tout le monde et que je ne t'en veux pas et puis je suis aussi très critique (j'adore critiquer :D). Mais ton message n'est pas constructif et ne fait pas avancer les choses , j'aurais préféré que tu développes en me disant pourquoi "c'est de la merde" au moins cela m'aurais permis de progresser. Bonne continuation et j'espère que tu as trouvé une histoire à ton goût.**_

 _ **Le savant, je tiens à te remercier d'avoir pris ma "défense" et à te rassurer, son message ne risque pas de me dissuader de continuer à publier, je sais que c'est bizarre pour un mec mais je commence à aimer écrire du yaoi ^^ et surtout apparemment (d'après quelqu'un xd) j'ai du potentiel dans ce domaine donc je continuerai aussi longtemps que l'inspiration sera là.**_

 _ **Bien j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira un grand merci à** Yasei no Ajin **pour avoir corriger ce chapitre. Grâce à elle la qualité de mes textes c'est grandement améliorée. Pour ceux qui ne la connaisse pas c'est ma bêta, la courageuse personne en charge de la correction de Koh lanta depuis le chapitre 4. ( lisez cette fic elle est génial! oui oui je me fais de la pub!)**_

 ** _Bref fin de la minute je raconte ma life et bonne lecture._**

 **Le cuistot est amoureux**

Sasuke : Tu es... Non je n'y crois pas ! Si, tu es "la Jambe noire", n'est-ce pas ?!

Naruto : Qui ça ?

Sasuke : Sanji la Jambe noire AKA Sexy cuistot, AKA le mec qui te défonce la gueule sans lever la main sur toi, AKA le Justin Bieber du royaume de One Piece.

Naruto : Je ne vois pas.

Sasuke : Il fait partie du célèbre équipage de pirate dirigé par Monkey D. Luffy, même qu'il n'y a pas longtemps, un article est sorti sur eux.

Naruto : A l'autre mec avec son chapeau de paysan ?

Sasuke : Oui.

Naruto : Non, je ne vois toujours pas.

Sasuke : Kuso ! Aide-moi-toi aussi ! **Fit-il en se tournant vers Sanji qui suivait l'échange avec un amusement non feint.**

Sanji : Naruto, c'est moi Sanji. Tu ne te rappelles pas de moi ?

Naruto : Non.

Sanji : Il y a deux ans on s'est rencontrés à la conférence des "Blonds hyper sexy".

Sasuke : Hein ? La conférence des Blonds hyper sexy ?

Sanji : Un événement récompensant les blonds les plus séduisants du monde.

Naruto **:** Aaah ouais, je vois ! **Fit soudainement Naruto avec évidence tout en rigolant.** Tu étais arrivé septième ! **Rigola-t-il.**

Sanji : Evidemment, ça tu t'en rappelles... **Marmonna Sanji, sa clope au bec.**

Naruto : **(rire)** Alors, Sanji mon pote ça fait longtemps !

Sasuke : Un concours du blondinet le plus séduisant, hein ? **Se dit Sasuke sans parvenir à refréner son rougissement.**

Naruto : Ça ne va pas Sasuke ?

Sasuke : Non rien, je me demandais juste qui avait gagné, bien que la réponse soit évidente.

Sanji : Luxus.

Sasuke : Quoi ?! Luxus Drear !

Naruto : On t'avait rien demandé toi !

Sanji : Relax, mec. T'es arrivé numéro deux c'est déjà bien. Pas vrai Sasuke ?

Sasuke : Luxus de Fairy tail, c'est vrai qu'il est plutôt mignon et puis il a un corps si musclé et sa cicatrice lui donne un coté si bestial et puis ses bras sont si robustes j'aimerais bien qu'il m'enlace avec, et puis ses lèvres sont si pulpeuses, et puis..

Naruto : Oi ! **Cria Naruto, effaré.**

Sasuke : Désolé !

Naruto : Alors comme ça? Toi aussi t'aurais choisi ce mec dopé aux stéroïdes !?

Sasuke : Non pas du tout, **répondit le brun en essayant de paraître sérieux.**

Naruto : J'aime mieux ça.

Sasuke : Mais...

Naruto : Mais quoi ?

Sasuke : Eh bien il faut reconnaître qu'il est bien plus viril que toi.

Naruto : Quoi ?!

Sasuke : Écoute tu es beaucoup plus beau mais lui, il a ce truc en plus c'est tout.

Naruto : Je suis viril moi aussi !

Sasuke : Naruto, tu dors la lumière allumée et tu te caches derrière moi à chaque fois qu'on croise le moindre caniche ou autre chihuahua. Ce n'est pas très viril ça. Alors que Luxus... ***bave***

Naruto : Pour ta gouverne sache qu'un chihuahua peut être très dangereux !

Sanji : Pas vraiment, on peut limite l'écraser sans faire exprès.

Naruto : De quel coté tu es au juste ?!

Sanji : Hey Sasuke, t'as vu la pub qu'à fait Luxus pour "manger bouger" ?

Naruto : Ne m'ignore pas numéro sept !

Sasuke : Ouais celle où il dit de manger 5 fruits et légumes par jour ?

Sanji : Ouais celle où il mange une banane.

Sasuke : Ouais... je mangerai bien la sienne de banane.

Sanji : C'est clair.

Naruto : _**_OI_! **_ Non mais ça va pas non ! Bande de pervers !

Sasuke/Sanji : Désolé !

 **Puis Sanji chuchota une petite phrase à son nouvel ami fanboy de Luxus :** En vérité je ne le suis pas du tout.

Sasuke : Moi non plus.

Naruto : Bon pourquoi t'es là Sanji ?

Sanji : C'est un cas d'extrême urgence.

Naruto : On s'en doute bien, je veux dire t'es un des mecs les plus recherchés de ton pays avec quand même une prime de 177 millions de berrys sur la tête alors te voir ici... Je ne sais pas pourquoi t'es là mais ça doit être hyper important.

Sanji : En effet je prends de gros risques mais ça en vaut la peine.

Sasuke : Dis-nous tout.

Sanji : Il y a un être qui me hante jour et nuit, dans les moments les plus simples de la journée comme dans les plus intimes. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Naruto : N'en dis pas plus. J'ai tout compris.

Sanji : Vraiment ?

Naruto : Bien sûr !

Sanji : J'ai bien fait de venir ici, tu es vraiment un expert dans ce domaine.

Naruto : Disons que je me débrouille assez bien dans ce domaine. Alors je te propose de contacter Mob, c'est un pote à moi, un exorciste. **Fit-il en l'éblouissant avec son sourire.**

Sanji : Un exorciste ? Mais pour quoi faire ?

Naruto : Pour ton problème de fantôme bien sûr ! T'as bien dit que tu étais hanté, non ?

Sasuke : Euh Naruto, je ne pense pas que ça soit un fantôme.

Naruto : Ah je vois, c'est bon cette fois je viens de piger.

Sasuke : Vraiment ?

Naruto : Ouais pour qui tu me prends ?

Sasukev: Okey.

Narutov: Bien, il semble évident que tu es harcelé par un pervers et tenace en plus, le type va même jusqu'à te mater nuit et jour.

Sanji : Mais enfin de quoi tu parles ?

Sasuke : Naruto, je crois que tu es à coté de la plaque.

Naruto : Ah bon ?

Sanji : Oui ! A dix mille lieux même ! **Fait-il avec de grands gestes.**

Sasuke : Il n'est pas harcelé par un pervers, il est juste amoureux !

Naruto : Vraiment ? Il a pourtant dit que quelqu'un le hantait, non ?

Sasuke : Oui, hanter ses pensées, **répondit le brun en levant les yeux au ciel.**

Sanji : Cela me parait évident, **rajouta Sanji tout en levant également ses yeux au ciel.**

Naruto : Pas pour moi! Tu ne pouvais pas juste me dire que t'étais amoureux ? Et levez pas vos putains d'yeux au ciel !

Sanji : Je suis français, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être romantique.

Naruto : Attend si je comprends bien t'as fait tout ce chemin, alors que t'es recherché juste parce que t'as le béguin pour quelqu'un ? **Chuchota presque Naruto, n'y croyant pas à ce qu'il entend.**

Sanji : Oui, **répondit Sanji avec assurance**.

Sasuke; C'est romantique.

Naruto : C'est débile, ouais !

Sanji : Je suis à bout, mes sentiments pour cette personne sont si forts qu'il m'est impossible de continuer à vivre à ses cotés. Je suis à deux doigts de quitter l'équipage. Naruto, toi le grand expert en amour, il faut que tu m'aides.

Sasuke : Ne t'inquiète pas il va t'aider, **dit-il en agrippant sa main**. Pas vrai Naruto ?

Naruto : Mouais. Bon c'est pour qui que tu craque, Nami ?

Sasuke : Ouais, j'ai toujours pensé qu'il y avait un truc entre vous. Même si elle a un coté très sado à frapper tout le monde sans cesse.

Sanji : Comment tu sais ça ?

Sasuke : Je l'ai lu dans un magazine.

Sanji : Je vois. Non ce n'est pas Nami chérie.

Sasuke : Vraiment ? J'ai pourtant lu un article qui disait que vous sortiez ensemble.

Sanji : Oui mais ça n'a pas marché.

Sasuke : J'en suis désolé. Mais tu sais quoi, l'amour ça va, ça vient.

Sanji : Ce n'était pas une question d'amour, j'avais plus d'argent.

Naruto : Alors elle sortait avec toi que pour ton fric, sale michto ! Je parie qu'elle t' harcelait pour des parfums, des bijoux, et tout !

Sanji : Pire.

Naruto : Pire ?

Sanji : Elle me faisait payer chaque minute de notre relation soit 1440 berrys la journée. Mon portefeuille a tenu une semaine.

Naruto : WOW ! Mais ça fait... Ça fait... Euh ?

Sasuke : Tu ne sais pas combien ça fait, avoue ? **Fit Sasuke avec un rictus moqueur comme il a l'habitude de le faire.**

Naruto : Silence ! ***compte sur ses doigts***

Sasuke : 10080 berrys.

Naruto : Je pouvais trouver tout seul ! Kuso, je n'ai que 10 doigts aussi !

Sasuke : Quel rapport ?

Naruto: Bref, est-ce que c'est Vivi ? **Pivota-t-il vers Sanji, ignorant la pique de son brun.**

Sasuke : Mais non !

Naruto : Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?

Sasuke: Elle ne fait pas parti de leur équipage en plus je l'aime pas, elle et ses sourcils refait au contouring !

Naruto : Alors Robin ?

Sanji : Hey bien on est bel et bien sortis ensemble.

Sasuke : C'est vrai ! Comment ça c'est terminé ?

Sanji : J'ai préféré mettre fin à notre relation.

Naruto : Pourquoi ? Je veux dire, depuis le temps que tu lui courrais après.

Sanji : " Courrait après" ? Ou t'as entendu ça ?

Naruto : Je l'ai lu dans un magasine.

Sasuke : Alors raconte.

Sanji : Disons qu'elle avait des pratiques sexuelles trop bizarres pour moi.

Sasuke : Comme quoi ?

Sanji : Une fois elle m'a attaché au lit, m'a agrippé les testicules et les a serrés fort.

Sasuke : Quel monstre !

Naruto : Mais pourquoi ?

Sanji : Elle m'a dit qu'elle se demandait si des testicules qui craquent font le même bruit que des noisettes.

Sasuke : Pauvre Sanji.

Sanji : J'en garde encore des séquelles. Parfois la nuit je me lève en sueur, j'allume la lumière et je regarde si elles sont toujours là, **dit-il en laissant s'échapper une larme**.

Naruto : Pauvre Sanji.

Sasuke : Tu veux un câlin ?

Sanji : Oui, **répondit il timidement.**

 **C'est ainsi que nos trois jeunes hommes se lancèrent dans une longue partie de câlin. Tout allait pour le mieux jusqu'à ce que Naruto sente une bosse se coller à sa cuisse.**

Naruto : Sasuke ?

Sasuke : Oui **répondit calmement l'Uchiwa toujours en position câlin.**

Naruto : Je crois que ton soldat est au garde à vous.

 **Sasuke baissa rapidement la tête.**

Sasuke : Ah ça ? **(sourire)** C'est une carotte. **dit il en la sortant de sa poche.**

Naruto : Ah, ok au temps pour moi, désolé.

Sasuke : Pas grave. Mais dis toi que ci ça aurait était ce que tu pensais tu l'aurais sentit passer ***clin d'œil***

Naruto : ...Ok. N'empêche, pourquoi t'as une carotte en poche ?

Sasuke : La carotte c'est bon pour la peau.

Naruto : Vraiment ?

Sasuke : Ouais, c'est riche en bêta-carotènes.

Naruto : Bêta ca-... _Nani ?_ T'es sûr qu'il existe ce mot ? T'es pas en train de me baratiner là, hein ?

Sasuke : Pas du tout, je l'ai lu dans un article du site : "La perfection au féminin" !

Naruto : C'est un magazine de filles ça.

Sasuke : Je suis tombé dessus par hasard.

Naruto : Vraiment ... ? *** regard accusateur***

Sasuke : La ferme ! Bref, c'est un puissant antioxydant. Le bêta-carotènes ralentit le vieillissement et améliore l'état de la peau. Et c'est pas tout el..

Naruto : C'est très passionnant mais si on revenait à Sanji ? **L'interrompu le blond, pas vraiment intéressé par les bienfaits des carottes.**

 **C'est ainsi que se finit l'instant câlin et que nos trois charmants jeunes hommes regagnèrent leurs places.**

Sasuke : Ok...Non mais attend... **Sasuke venait de prendre conscience de quelque chose d'important**. Dit Sanji ?

Sanji : Oui ?

Sasuke : Si je ne me trompe pas, Nami et Robin sont les deux seules femmes de ton équipage, n'est-ce pas ?

Sanji : C'est exact.

Sasuke : Ça commence à devenir intéressant.

Naruto : Pourquoi ça ?

Sasuke : T'as pas compris ? La personne qui hante ses pensées, c'est un mec.

Naruto : Oh j'y crois pas ! Tu viens de décevoir un paquet de fangirl, tu sais ça ? **(sourire)**

Sanji : Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas lutter contre mes sentiments.

Sasuke : Je sais déjà qui c'est.

Sanji : Cela m'étonnerai, personne ne pourrait s'attendre à ce que ce soit lui que j'aime.

Sasuke : Vraiment ? Bon beh ce n'est pas lui alors.

Naruto : Je sais ! C'est Chopper !

Sasuke : Euh là c'est limite de la zoophilie.

Naruto : T'es pas le mieux placé pour dire ça.

Sasuke : Tu ne vas pas t'y remettre !?

Naruto : Non, car... J'ai un secret.

Sasuke : "Un secret" tu dis ?

Naruto : Oui. J'ai moi aussi eu une relation sexuelle avec un animal.

Sasuke : Quoi ?!

Naruto: C'est arrivé qu'une fois et je n'en suis pas fier !

Sasuke : Qui c'était ? **S'insurgea-t-il fou de rage en activant son sharingan.**

Naruto : Tu le connais, c'est le chien qui était venu à la fête de Noël dernier.

Sasuke : Enfoiré d'Akamaru je vais l'éventrer vivant et faire de la bolognaise avec ses entrailles !

Naruto : Akamaru ? C'est qui ça ?

Sasuke : Beh le chien de Noël dernier.

Naruto : Mais non moi je parle de l'autre.

Sasuke : Il n'y avait qu'un seul chien à cette fête.

Naruto : Mais non,il y avait l'autre là... Euh... Comment il s'appelait déjà ? Voila! Kipa ou un truc du genre.

Sasuke : Kiba !

Narute : Oui, c'est ça tu le connais ?

Sasuke: Oui, et ce n'est pas un chien !

Naruto : T'es sûr ?

Sasuke : Oui !

Naruto : Mais pourtant il m'a reniflé le derrière.

Sasuke : Il est bizarre mais c'est bien un humain.

Naruto : Quelle surprise ! **Dit-il d'un sourire gêné**. Et si on passé à la suite ?

Sasuke : Ok pour passer à la suite, mais ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer aussi facilement, on reparlera de ton penchant pour la gente canine après. Quand je pense que je m'étais habillé sexy pour toi cette nuit-là et que tu m'a ignoré toute la soirée allant jusqu'à me laisser seul avec l'autre gros sourcil !

Naruto : Tu as...

Sasuke : La ferme ! Bon, est ce que c'est Franky ? **Dit-il en se retournant brusquement vers l'autre blond de la salle.**

Sanji : Non ! **Cria t-il horrifié**. Il est trop pervers !

Sasuke : Dis, j'ai lu dans un article que ce dernier était entièrement refait. C'est vrai ?

Sanji : Ouais.

Naruto : Refait de partout ?

Sanji : Oui partout.

Naruto : Partouuuuuuuuut...Partout?

Sanji : Partout. ***clin d'œil***

Sasuke : Hentai !

Naruto : Pas du tout je me renseigne juste sur les nouvelles technologies !

Sasuke : Mais bien sûr.

Naruto : Pff ! Est-ce que c'est Ussop ?

Sanji : Non je ne suis pas du tout attiré par lui.

Naruto : Ouais j'avoue t'as vu son pif ? On dirait qu'il a une érection du nez permanente. **(rire)**

Sasuke : Elle est bonne celle-là ! **(rire)**

 **Sanji se mit à rire puis ce ravisa** Oi ne parlez pas comme ça de mon _nakama_!

Naruto/Sasuke : Désolé.

 **Naruto regarda Sasuke et lui susurra à l'oreille** : Je ne suis pas désolé.

Sasuke : Moi non plus.

Naruto : Bon est ce que c'est Brook ?

Sasuke : Ahhhhhh WTF ?!

Naruto : Quoi ?

Sasuke : C'est carrément de la nécrophilie là!

Naruto : Bon beh du coup il ne reste plus que Luffy ! **s'écria t-il les yeux plein de haine.**

Sanji : Pourquoi tant de haine en prononçant son nom ?

Sasuke : Il s'avère qu'ils se sont déjà rencontrés par le passé et depuis Naruto ne le porte pas dans son cœur.

Sanji : Pourquoi ?

Sasuke : Ils ont fait un concours de mangeur de _r_ _âmens_ et ton capitaine à gagné.

Sanji : C'est tout ?

Naruto : Comment ça c'est tout ?! Je suis Uzumaki Naruto grand consommateur de _râmens_ confirmé depuis ma naissance ! Même qu'au lieu de me donner le sein on me donnait des _râmens,_ même que j'ai créé une association pour cette merveille qu'est ce délicieux repas à base de pâtes, même que le prénom de mon enfant sera _râmens_ curry, même que je me suis tatoué " like Ramen " sur le pénis, même que...

Sasuke : C'est bon on a compris, tu aimes les _râmens_.

Naruto : Exactement ! Le fait que ce goinfre m'ai battu est un blasphème.

Sasuke : Tu vas un peu loin là.

Naruto : Pas du tout !

Sasuke : Pff ! En parlant de Luffy, dans un article j'ai entendu dire qu'il pouvait allonger son bras jusqu'à 700m devant lui. C'est vrai ?

Sanji : Mais quel est ce magazine qui raconte toutes ces choses sur nous ?

Sasuke : Peu importe. C'est vrai ou pas ?

Sanji : Oui, rien de surprenant c'est un homme élastique.

Sasuke : Donc il peut élargir tout ses membres ?

Sanji : Oui.

Sasuke : Vraiment TOUT ses membres ?

Sanji : Tous. ***clin d'œil***

Naruto : Oi ! Hentai !

Sasuke : Pas du tout je me renseigne sur l'anatomie. **(sourire)**

Naruto : Mouais c'est cela ! Bon beh je crois qu'on a tout cité là, non ?

Sasuke : Mais non ! Je le savais ! C'est lui !

Naruto : ***sursaute*** Pas la peine de crier ! Bon de qui il s'agit ?

Sasuke : L'homme dont la bad-ass attitude n'est plus à démontrer, le Sabreur à la chevelure verdâtre, le beau ténébreux qui te fais mouiller plus que le soleil brûlant d'un été en Ethiopie , celui qui balance des putains de punch line dés qu'il met son bandeau sur la tête, le mec qui est capable de discuter easy alors qu'il à un sabre de trente centimètre entre les dents, le second des Pirates aux chapeaux de paille : **Roronoa Zoro !**

 ** _Voilà pour c'est tout pour ce chapitre mais je reviens très vite avec un nouveau délire ^^_**

 ** _Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que ça vous a fait un minimum sourire et à +_**


	4. Le bretteur et le cuistot

_**Yo ici j'men ^^**_

 _ **Cela fait un long moment depuis le précédent chapitre j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur :), j'ai était pas mal occupé notamment avec l'écriture de "Un duo presque parfait" dont les choses commencent à s'accélérer ( oui je me fais de la pub ^^) . Ce chapitre et un peu moins long que les autres mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je vous remerci pour tous vos messages et je remerci aussi tout ceux qui ont ajouttés cette histoire en favoris , qui l'ont follow ou qui m'en envoyé des messages privées ( je dois avouer que cela est trés plaisant de discuter avec vous ).**_

 _ **Merci également à**_ Yasei q _ **qui a corrigée ce chapitre .**_

 _ **Concernant le visiteur anonyme qui s'amuse à me laisser de "gentil" message , je salue sa bravoure et je l'informe qu'à l'avenir je n'y répondrai plus et je supprimerai tous les messages de ce genre.**_

 _ **Sur ce, bonne lecture.**_

 **Le bretteur et le** **cuistot**

 _Pensées_

 _*_ **mouvement/action** _*_

Naruto : "Roronoa Zoro" tu dis? C'est qui celui là?

Sasuke : C'est le capitaine en second de leur équipage.

Naruto : Je l'ait peut être déjà rencontré qui sait? Il ressemble à quoi?

Sanji : Eh bien il est de taille de moyenne, âgé d'une vingtaine d'années et très musclé. Si vous le voyait sous la douche, rien que d'y penser cela me rend fou. Je repense à hier encore, l'image de ce beau mâle, les gouttes d'eau dévalant son magnifique corps si bien sculpté. Sa belle chevelure verdâtre qui masqué légèrement ses jolies yeux d'un noir profond. Son torse bombé et si viril recouvert d'une fine couche de mousse, ses tablettes de chocolat à l'apparence si délicieuse mis en valeur par l'eau qui illuminée sa peau. Sans oublier son imposant pénis.

Naruto : Oi je parlais de ce genre de description obsédé!

Sasuke : _Kya! Quel magnifique description c'est un véritable dieu grec_ **Pensa l'Uchiwa le nez ensanglanté du fait des images impure qu'il avait en tête**

Naruto : Et toi arrêtes de saigner du nez sale pervers! **S'insurgea t'il avant de lui balancer un paquet de kleenex**

Sasuke : Aïe! C'est pas ce que tu crois ce sang n'est rien d'autre que le résultat de toute l'émotion que j'ai ressenti en entendant ce si joli portrait. **essaya t'il si bien que mal de se justifier**

Naruto : "émotion"? Érection oui!

Sasuke: Hein?

Naruto: C'est quoi cette grosse bosse entre tes jambes **S'écria le blond en pointant l'entre jambe de son assistant**

Sasuke : Oh , ça. **(sourire)** C'est une banane. **Expliqua comme si de rien était l'accusé avant de la sortir de son boxer pour la déposer sur le bureau en face de lui.**

Naruto : Mais pourquoi diable caches tu ça à l'intérieur de ton boxer? **Demanda Naruto éffaré**

Sasuke : Ça fait ressortir le goût je l'ai vue dans un article, et puis une banane à coté d'une autre banane c'est pas bien grave. **(sourire)**

Naruto : Attends tu ne fais pas ça avec toutes les bananes rassures moi, hein?

Sasuke : Mieux vaut que tu ne connaisses pas la réponse.

Naruto : Comment? Mais j'en prends chaque matin au petit déjeuner! Et dire que je trouvais le goût succulent.

Sasuke : Ah tu vois que ça marche.

Naruto : C'est du viol buccale ça!

Sasuke : Mais non voyons.

Naruto : Irrécupérable, on reparlera de ça après sois en certain. Bref , Sanji c'est tout ce que tu as à dire sur Zoro? Parce que là j'ai pas eu grand chose à me mettre sous la dent.

Sasuke : Moi si. **Chuchota ce dernier avant de faire un clin d'oeil au deuxième blond de la salle qui lui répondit d'un léger sourire**

Naruto : J'ai entendu! On t'a pas sonné toi! Alors Sanji ?

Sanji: Eh bien je peux rajouter qu'il a un caractère plutôt grognon, c'est un personnage aux allures froides et sérieuses mais qui réagit très souvent de manières excessif et gaguesque. C'est un type au sang chaud, un bretteur passionné rêvant de devenir le meilleur sabreur du Royaume de One piece. C'est un grand picoleur et il possède un très mauvais sens de l'orientation. Il est aussi fière de ses origines japonaise.

Naruto : Attend attend, un japonais aux cheveux vert c'est pas crédible du tout! **Le stoppa Naruto**

Sanji : C'est vrai qu'un japonais Blond aux yeux bleu ça l'est plus.

Naruto : Alors ça c'est un coup bas!

Sanji : Désolé. Bon alors qu'est ce que je dois faire Naruto?

Naruto : Tu lui a déjà parlé au moins à ce Zoro.

Sanji : Bien sure! Je lui parle tout les jours même.

Sasuke : Et tu lui dit quoi?

Sanji : Des choses.

Sasuke : Comme quoi?

Sanji : Comme:" Et toi là, mauvaise herbe , c'est l'heure du repas ramène ton gros cul!" Ou encore " Je remercie le ciel de t'avoir rencontré sale tronche de cactus , autrement ma vie serait bien ennuyante. C'est vrai que ferais- je sans tes pathétiques pitreries".

Naruto : Attends tu vas quand même pas me dire que c'est ce genre de conversation que tu as avec lui tout les jours,si?

Sanji : Oui, pourquoi? **demanda t'il le plus naturellement du monde en essayant d'allumer une nouvelle cigarette**

Sasuke : Vous avez une relation plutôt amusante. **Commenta Sasuke d'un air moqueur**

Naruto : Conflictuel serait le bon mot! Bref il va falloir changer d'attitude.

Sanji : "d'attitude" **Répéta t'il aprés avoir tiré une bouffée**

Naruto : Ouais avoue lui tes sentiment ou tente une autre approche.

Sanji : Avouer mes sentiments?! Hors de question!

Naruto : Comment ça "hors de question"? Pourquoi?

Sanji : J- Je- J'ai...J'ai pas envie d'être vulnérable. **Répliqua péniblement le cuistot**

Naruto : Alors pourquoi t'es là? Pourquoi tout ce cirque? Pourquoi avoir fait tout ce chemin?

Sanji : Parce que je veux savoir si il m'aime !

Sasuke : Si je comprends bien tu l'aime éperdument, pensant à lui à chaque instant, nuit et jour mais tu as peur d'être rejeté alors tu n'oses pas lui ouvrir ton cœur. Malgré tout cette situation et devenue insupportable pour toi alors tu veux de l'aide pour savoir si ses sentiments sont les mêmes que les tiens sans avoir à lui avouer ce que tu ressens.

Sanji : Oui c'est exactement ça!

Naruto : Oi c'est moi l'expert ici! **Déclara le maître des lieux en cachant à peine la jalousie qu'il avait à l'égard de l'expertise relationnel si pointu de son assistant**

Sanji : Désolé. Alors que me conseille tu?

Naruto : Eh bien...euh...Je-

Sasuke : Alors on vous écoute "Mr l'expert". **Se moqua ouvertement de lui son employé**

Naruto: Ah je sais ! Et si tu lui avouait tes sentiments-

Sanji : J'ai déjà dit que j'aimerais éviter cette situation. **L'interrompu le fumeur**

Naruto : Laisse moi finir! Je ne dit pas de tout dévoiler tout simplement mais d'utiliser "le subterfuge du gage" **(sourire)**

Sasuke : Le quoi?

Naruto : Oh alors comme ça tu ne le connais pas? Voilà pourquoi tu es l'assistant et moi le patron. **(rire)** Bien je vais vous exposer ma science. Le subterfuge du gage est très simple. Tout d'abord tu vas à la rencontre de la personne que tu aimes en secret et tu lui avoue ce que tu ressens ensuite soit elle te répond : "oui " et tout est cool dans le meilleurs des monde-

Sanji : Soit il dit "non"! Je pourrais plus le regarder en face si-

Naruto : Mais tu vas arrêter de m'interrompre numéro sept!

Sanji : C'est pas mon prénom vulgaire second!

Naruto : Second c'est mieux que septième t'es même pas sur le podium cuistot du dimanche!

Sanji : Peut importe on ne se souvient que du premier de toute façon!

Sasuke : Ca suffit les blondinets! Sanji je crois avoir compris ou Naruto veut en venir et même si c'est un plan assez sommaire, banale, immature, lâche, enfantin-

Naruto : Oi !

Sasuke: Désolé. **(sourire)** Bref il peut marcher. En gros tu arrives vers lui et tu dis:" Oi, Zoro. Je sais pas comment te dires ça mais depuis quelques temps je ressens quelque chose de très fort pour toi. A vrai dire à chaque fois que tu es dans les parages ou seulement quand je pense à toi mon cœur bat fort, très fort, trop fort. Au point ou j'ai l'impression qu'il vat exploser. Zoro je crois que je t'aimes. " Ensuite en te basant sur ce qu'il dira ou ce que son corps dira tu seras fixé. Si c'est "Oui" tant mieux si c'est "Non" tu n'auras qu'à ruser c'est tout l'intérêt de cette méthode.

Sanji : "ruser" ? **demanda t'il perplexe de la fumée sortant de sa bouche**

Sasuke : Oui tu ris très fort en faisant de grand geste et tu dis :" Ha ha t'as trop cru! C'était un gage baka marimo! Bon à plus je dois aller récupérer mon argent chez Nami swan, salut tocard."

Sanji : Oui je comprend mieux très bonne idée Sasuke.

Naruto : Oi tu te fous de moi là?! C'est mon idée!

Sanji : Ah oui désolé. Trés bonne idée Naruto.

Naruto : J'aime mieux ça.

Sanji : Cela dit j'aimerais ne pas me servir de ce genre de méthode, et si possible j'aimerais qu'il fasse le premier pas.

Naruto : Je sais on met en place un enlèvement et on vous débarque sur une île déserte tous les deux , vue qu'il est nul en orientation il sera obligé de rester prés de toi et tu pourras user de tes charmes et toutes tes qualités pour le pousser à voir à quel point vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. C'est une bonne idée hein?

Sanji : C'est un peu tordu comme plan.

Naruto : J'ai une autre idée! Tu lui propose de sortir tout les deux en l'appâtant avec un congrès sur les sabres , vous vous baladez , passez une bonne journée et pour finir tu l'emmène à une petite fête en glissant par inadvertance une petite pilule bleu couplé à un peu de LSD dans un grand verre d'alcool et le tour est joué.

Sanji : "un peu de LSD"? **Répéta Sanji déconcerté par cette proposition**

Naruto : Ouais il sera tellement shooté qu'il dira tout ce qu'il a sur le cœur c'est un genre de sérum de vérité.

Sasuke : C'est aussi la drogue la plus utilisée par les violeurs et c'est moi que tu traites de pervers!

Sanji : Et c'est quoi la petite pilule Bleu?

Naruto : Du viagra, avec ça tu peux me croire ta nuit va être chaude et palpitante en clair tu vas tâter de son sabre * **clin d'œil** *

Sanji :" tâter de son sabre" * **se racle la gorge** * **Tout en essayant de contenir le sang qui s'écoulait de son nez**

Sasuke : Je trouve ce plan très malsain.

Naruto : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. Tiens attrape l'ensanglanté * **lui lance un autre paquet de kleenex** *

Sanji: * **l'attrape** * Merci. C'est vrai ce plan est pas mal mais je préférerais ne pas avoir à le droguer.

Naruto : Kuso, t'es jamais content toi! Bon et un dîner dans un resto en tête à tête? J'ai mon ami Méliodas qui possède un bar plutôt sympas et qui plus est avec la meilleure bière qui soit, si Zoro aime l'alcool il ne pourra pas mourir heureux sans l'avoir gouttée.

Sasuke : Ok pour la bière mais la bouffe par contre... Voilà quoi.

Naruto : T'inquiètes pas Ban et encore là donc ça ne va pas être un problème.

Sanji : Ma foie, cela m'a l'air d'une bonne idée.

 **Ding Dong**

 **Soudain quelqu'un sonna à la porte.**

Sanji : Merde est ce que c'est la marine?

Naruto : Je ne pense pas.

Sasuke : Sanji tu devrais partir en passant par la porte de derrière c'est plus sure.

Naruto : Pourquoi?

Sasuke : Il est recherché je te signal alors même si ce n'est pas un membre de la "Marine" ou des forces de l'ordres il ne faut pas qu'on le voit ici cela pourrait nuire à notre image.

Sanji : Il a raison il vaudrait mieux que je m'en aille.

 **Le cuistot rassembla alors toute son accoutrement, en se mettant sur le départ.**

Naruto : Okey dans ce cas je t'accompagne alors.

Sanji : Merci.

Sasuke : Content de t'avoir rencontré Sanji.

Sanji : Moi aussi.

Sasuke : J'espère que tu vivras heureux avec Zoro.

Sanji : Merci beaucoup, et toi avec tu sais qui.* **clin d'œil** *

Sasuke : Comment ça? **souleva t'il les sourcils surpris par les propos du visiteur**

 **Ding dong**

Naruto : Bon il est temps d'y aller.

Sanji : Oui.

Sasuke : Portes toi bien Sanji. Je vais aller voire qui est derrière tout ce raffut.

Naruto : C'est partie. Aller viens suis moi! **ordonna t'il au cuistot tout en courant.**

Sanji : Yosh!

 **Devant l'entrée de l'Agence.**

 **Sasuke c'était précipité pour ouvrir la porte sans se douter de l'identité de ce nouveau visiteur.**

Sasuke : Toi!

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre! Allez faites péter les reviews :D**


	5. Conclusion et au revoir

_**Yo ici j'men ^^**_

 ** _Je suis de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour :D_**

 ** _Voici la conclusion de la petite histoire avec Sanji. Merci à_** Yasei **_ma bêta et merci à vous d'être toujours aussi nombreux à suivre mes histoires que ça soit "Un duo presque parfait" ou " Un prof pas si charmant"._**

 ** _Petite réponse à Guest : Merci de ton message qui a lui aussi refait ma journée. Même si on écrit pour soit, c'est ce genre de messages qui nous poussent à continuer. J'espère ne pas te décevoir._**

 ** _Sur ce, bonne lecture!_**

 **Conclusion et au revoir**

 _Pensée_

 ***Mouvement/action***

 **Devant l'entrée de l'Agence.**

 **Sasuke** **s'était** **précipité pour ouvrir la porte sans se douter de l'identité de ce nouveau visiteur.**

Sasuke : Toi !

? : Bonjour à toi aussi Sasuke.

Sasuke : C'est cela ouais... Bonjour et au revoir, **dit-il avant de refermer la porte au nez du visiteur** **qui était en réalité une femme** **. L'Uchiwa tourna les talons pour regagner l'accueil, c'était sous-estimer l'entêtement** **de la jeune femme.**

 **Ding dong**

Sasuke : C'est ça continue à sonner salle voleuse de maris aux yeux de crapaud ! **S'exclama l'assistant le sourire aux lèvres tranquillement posté à son bureau**.

 **Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong**

 **Puis, un silence mortuaire remplaça le bruit strident de la sonnette.**

Sasuke : Enfin. Bon je vais aller manger un petit truc.* **se lève** *

 **Ce silence n'était en vérité que le calme avant la tempête.**

"Byakugan : Hakke Kuhekisho!"

 **Soudain jaillit une impulsion de chakra qui s'écrasa** **contre** **la porte, celle-ci s'effondra** **tel** **un château de cartes frappé par une tornade.**

Sasuke : Bordel de crapHinata à quoi tu joues ?! C'est quoi ton problème, tu perds tellement de sang à cause de tes règles que ça empêche ton petit cerveau d'être irrigué normalement et par conséquent de réfléchir correctement ?!

Hinata : Mon nom est Hinata et tes propos sexistes tu peux te les enfoncer très profondément où je pense !

Sasuke : Quoi ? Attends c'est à moi que tu parles là ?

Hinata : Parfaitement !

Sasuke : Voyez vous ça la petite cruche a prit de l'assurance pendant mon absence.

Hinata : Je ne suis pas là pour toi, je suis là pour voir Naruto, on doit déjeuner ensemble.

Sasuke : Et ça te donne le droit de détruire notre porte peut être ?

Hinata : C'est ta faute je te signale ! De toute façon elle n'était pas belle. Mais je m'engage à faire un chèque pour réparer les dommages, j'ai largement les moyens pour régler ce petit détail.

Sasuke : Je n'avais pas le souvenir que tu étais aussi snob.

Hinata : **(soupire)** Je ne répondrais même pas à ta pitoyable provocation. Maintenant pourquoi ne ferais tu pas ce que tu sais faire de mieux, en disparaissant du paysage ? **(sourire)** Mais avant préviens Naruto que je suis là.

Sasuke : Tss ! Naruto n'est pas là.

Hinata : Ne te fous pas de moi Uchiwa ! Crois-tu que tu peux tromper ces yeux ? J'ai très clairement distingué trois ombres dont celle de Naruto-kun.

Sasuke : Oui mais ils sont partis.

Hinata : "Partis" ? Pourquoi serait il parti alors qu'on a rendez-vous?

Sasuke : Je pensais que tes yeux pouvaient tout voir ? Aller regarde par toi même.

Hinata : Ne me donne pas d'ordres ! "Byakugan !"

 **La jeune fille examina alors le bâtiment de fond en comble à l'aide de sa vision perçante à laquelle rien ne pouvait échapper**.

Sasuke : Alors ?

Hinata : Je vais aller voir dans son bureau, **déclara la descendante des Hyuga en** **se** **dirigeant vers l'Office de Naruto sans demander permission à quiconque.**

Sasuke : Oh attends où tu vas le crapaud- enfin je veux dire crapHinata !

Hinata : Naruto-kun tu es là ? **Demanda-t-elle en ouvrant la porte de son bureau.** Personne, **prit conscience la jeune fille.**

Sasuke : C'est ce que je t'avais dis non ?

Hinata : Gomen Sasuke. Je pensais que tu essayais de m'empêcher de le revoir.

Sasuke : Pourquoi diable je ferais une chose pareille vous formez un si beau couple, **révéla-t-il à la visiteuse en abordant un sourire angélique**

Hinata : Vraiment ? **S'extasia Hinata**

Sasuke : Oui bien sûr.

Hinata : Merci, je regrette ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure.

Sasuke : Ce n'est pas grave. Faisons la paix, tiens je t'offre ma banane pour repartir sur de bonnes bases.

Hinata : _Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa !_ **Rougit-elle la tête inondée de pensées lubriques.**

Sasuke : Quoi elle n'est pas assez mûre ? Ou c'est la taille qui te dérange ?

Hinata : Euh... Non je ... Ecoute je ne pense pas que ça soit nécessaire et puis que penserait Naruto de tout cela ?

Sasuke : T'en fais pas Naruto a eu sa dose et il n'est pas jaloux.

Hinata : Quoi ? J'ignorais que Naruto... Je n'y crois pas.

Sasuke : Il cache bien son jeu. Bon alors ?

Hinata : Eh bien c'est... Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille. Je n'aime pas ce genre de chose.

Sasuke : Vraiment, attends au moins de l'avoir en bouche avant de juger. Attends ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais goûté ce fruit ?

Hinata : C'est le fruit défendu je te signale !

Sasuke : "défendu" ? Pourquoi ? C'est si bon pourtant.

Hinata : Ne dis pas ce genre choses !

Sasuke : Pourquoi ? C'est la vérité. Et puis tu sais même Naruto avait des réticences mais une fois qu'il l'a empoigné, puis mis en bouche il n'a put que constater à quel point ce délice était merveilleux et fait pour lui.

Hinata : Quoi ? Oh non j'ai l'image en tête maintenant ! **Dit-elle en secouant sa tête rapidement de droite à gauche les mains sur son visage**

Sasuke : Bon je vais te la faire goûter, **déclara-t-il en s'avançant.**

Hinata : Non ! Attends-je... Ça va faire mal ?

Sasuke : Mais non c'est rien qu'une banane comme tant d'autres, **le rassura-t-elle.**

Hinata : Ce n'est pas comme si j'en avais déjà vue énormément aussi, **lui expliqua la jeune fille.**

Sasuke : Quoi ? Attend tu as vingt ans passé et tu n'en a jamais vu encore ?

Hinata : J'attendais la bonne personne ! Et puis ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait en voir à tous les coins de rue.

Sasuke : Beh il y en a dans chaque grandes surfaces et il y a même des magasins qui vendent spécifiquement que de ça.

Hinata : Qui les vendent ? _Des magasins de pénis ? Des Magabites ? Seigneur !_ **Pensa-t-elle les yeux écarquillés.**

Sasuke : Bon tu es prête ?

Hinata : _Aller Hinata il est temps de devenir une femme, et puis il faut que je gagne en expérience sinon Naruto risque de me_ _rejeter_ _, lui qui pratique même du sexe avec les garçons. Mais est-ce que je ne suis pas en train de le tromper là ? Je veux dire ok c'est un rapport buccal mais quand même... et puis zut !_ Oui.

 **Hinata se mit à genoux ferma les yeux, et commença à ouvrir péniblement sa bouche.**

Sasuke : Euh tu fais quoi là ? **Lui demanda le jeune homme une banane en main.**

 **Cette dernière ouvrit alors ses yeux pour enfin se rendre compte de son erreur**

Hinata : Euh rien du tout ! * **se lève précipitamment** * Alors tu parlais de cette banane là ?

Sasuke : De quoi d'autre tu croyais que je parlais ? _Hentainata !_

Hinata : Rien ! Vas-y donne ! **D'un coup elle arracha la banane des mains de Sasuke et goba en une bouchée presque que la moitié de cette dernière.**

Sasuke : Alors ?

Hinata : C'est trop bon ! Quel goût sucré !

Sasuke : _C'est le goût de mes poils pubien_ _s_ _saleté de crapaud !_ Eh bien c'est grâce à une méthode de conservation très spéciale que l'on obtient ce goût si particulier.

Hinata : Vraiment ? Quelle est cette méthode ?

Sasuke : C'est un secret.

Hinata : S'il-te-plaît, dis-le moi ?

Sasuke : Non. De toute façon même si je te le disais tu n'as pas le matériel nécessaire pour réaliser cette opération.

Hinata : Bon, tant pis. Je vais devoir y aller mon chauffeur a garé la limousine en double file.

Sasuke : Ok.

Hinata : Dit à Naruto que je suis passée.

Sasuke : Naturellement.

Hinata : Et garde moi une autre de ces savoureuses bananes pour une prochaine fois.

Sasuke : Bien entendu. **(Sourire)**

Hinata : Merci. Au revoir.

 **Sasuke hocha la tête regardant sa rivale s'éloigner sans la moindre idée de ce qu'elle venait d'ingurgiter.**

Sasuke : Le dire à Naruto ? Et puis quoi encore je lui dirais rien du tout, tu peux toujours crever ! En parlant de ça je me demande que font ces deux blondinets actuellement ? Peu importe. Bon je commence à avoir faim je vais aller grignoter un truc.

* * *

 **Port de Konoah**

Naruto : Bon il est temps de se dire au revoir Sanji.

Sanji : En effet. Je vous remercie tous les deux de votre aide. Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais un jour vous renvoyer l'ascenseur ou vous montrer à quel point je vous suis reconnaissant.

Naruto : Contente-toi de nous inviter à ton mariage. **(Sourire)**

Sanji : Ca sera avec joie ! Au revoir Naruto.

Naruto : Au revoir et bonne chance, tu vas l'avoir.

Sanji : Toi aussi.

Naruto : Moi aussi ?

Sanji : Oui toi aussi bonne chance.

Naruto : Bonne chance pour quoi ?

Sanji : Ton histoire avec Sasuke.

Naruto : Tu fais erreur.

Sanji : Dois-je comprendre que tu ne ressens rien pour lui ? C'est bizarre vous formez un si beau couple.

Naruto : Ce n'est pas si simple. Je l'ai poursuivi pendant des années et cela contre l'avis de plusieurs personnes mais il n'a fait que me tourner le dos puis un jour comme si de rien n'était il est réapparu, alors que j'avais enfin réussi à vivre ma vie. Ok il m'a été d'une grande aide au sein de l'agence mais croit-il que je vais oublier le passé si facilement ! Pense-t-il que je suis une sorte de jouet à sa disposition ? Qu'il peut s'amuser avec moi, partir puis revenir comme bon lui semble et que je resterais là, à sa disposition ?

Sanji : Naruto, je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé entre vous mais je sais comment il te regarde, car c'est de la même façon dont je regarde Zoro. Je ne dis pas de tout lui pardonner mais juste que la vie est courte et qu'il faut savoir aller de l'avant. Tout ce que tu as à te demander c'est : Est ce que je l'aime ? Si la réponse est oui, alors fonce.

-Oi sourcil vrillé tu étais donc là ? **Cria une voix grave au loin prés d'une barque.**

Sanji : Zoro ? Que fais-tu ici ?

Zoro : Je suis venu te chercher quelle question !

Sanji : Comment tu savais que j'étais là ?

Zoro : Intuition.

Sanji : Comment ça intuition ? On est à plus de cinq-cents kilomètres de chez nous je te ferais remarquer ! Ne me fais pas croire qu'un abruti sans le moindre sens de l'orientation a put me retrouver aussi facilement ?!

Zoro : Je ne sais pas quoi répondre, mon instinct me disait juste que tu te trouverais là.

Sanji : Ton instinct ?

Naruto : C'est surement l'amour qui l'a guidé jusqu'à toi, **chuchota-t-il à l'oreille du cuistot.**

Zoro : Ouais maintenant dépêche toi de venir qu'on rentre à la maison, t'es parti sans prévenir, tout le monde est inquiet.

Sanji : Tout le monde ? Toi y compris ?

Zoro : Arrête de me faire chier et ramène ton cul sur cette barque ! **Hurla le marimo en sautant sur cette dernière.**

Sanji : **(Sourire)**

Naruto : C'est donc lui Zoro, je le pensais plus grand.

Sanji : Il cache sa grandeur ailleurs ne t'inquiète pas * **Clin d'œil** *

Naruto : Tu pense qu'à ça décidément !

 **Sanji se mit à rire suivi peu après par Naruto. Il était l'heure de se quitter. Naruto tendit alors sa main à Sanji qui l'ignora préférant faire un gros câlin au jeune Uzumaki. C'était un grand moment d'émotion, il ne s'étai** **ent** **vu** **s** **que pendant quelques heures mais un profond lien s'était tissé entre eux. Après une étreinte semblant interminable le cuistot pris enfin du recul et s'en alla rejoindre son coéquipier. Naruto quant à lui se mit en route pour retrouver son assistant.**

Sanji : On peut y aller. **Ordonna-t-il en prenant place sur la barque.**

Zoro : C'était qui ce mec ? **Demanda le sabreur essayant de masquer sa jalousie.**

Sanji : Serais-tu jaloux baka marimo ? **(sourire)**

Zoro : Ne me cherche pas enfoiré!

Sanji : **(rire)**

Zoro : Qu'est ce qu'il y a de marrant tu veux que je te découpe en rondelles ?!

Sanji : Non, rien.

 **Les deux voyageurs quittèrent alors le port à bord de leur petite embarcation. Après quelques minutes, tout deux isolé** **s** **au milieu de l'océan, sans personne pour les interrompre, Sanji jugea que c'était le moment ou jamais pour passer à l'action.**

Sanji : Oi, Zoro.

Zoro : Quoi encore ?

Sanji : Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça mais depuis quelques temps je ressens quelque chose de très fort pour toi. A vrai dire à chaque fois que tu es dans les parages ou seulement quand je pense à toi mon cœur bat fort, très fort, trop fort. Au point ou j'ai l'impression qu'il va exploser. Zoro je crois que je t'aime.

 _ **Voilà pou ce chapitre qui clôt la première "affaire". J'espère quil vous a plu. Allez faites péter les reviews :D !**_

 _ **à très vite.**_


	6. Un début de magie

_**Yo ici j'men^^**_

 _ **Oui je sais ça fait longtemps :) , voici enfin le tant attendu chapitre 6. On part sur un nouveau délire pour 3/4 chapitres.**_ ** _Merci à_** Yasei **_ma bêta et merci à vous d'être toujours aussi nombreux à suivre mes histoires._**

 **Réponses aux reviews**

 **Moshi-Sama:** Non je ne veux pas ta mort :D , bien que je sois content que l'histoire ait réussi à te faire rire. Merci pour ton commentaire et à bientôt.

 **PoulpOtaku :** Haha merci! C'est vrai que c'est rare de trouver une fic qui fait fait réfférence à autant d'univers. Je suis un fan d'énormément d'anime et de manga du coup j'essaye de faire des petit clin d'oeil par-ci par à.

 **Guest:** Content que tu aimes ^^. "Bizarre"? Moi je dirais originale, c'est clair qu'elle diffère de ce qu'on peut voir dans le fandom. Je prends ça comme un compliment.

 _Pensée_

 ***Mouvement/action***

* * *

 **Un début de magie**

 **Mardi, 7h30**

 **Sasuke vient juste d'arriver au bureau de l'agence Ramên Power Ttebayo. Son visage était radieux. La raison? La voilà : la nuit dernière Naruto lui avait dit qu'il avait une surprise pour lui. Le brun traversa l'accueille qui était exceptionnellement vide, avant de se rendre à son bureau pour s'y installer. Chose faite, il se dirigea vers le premier étage pour y retrouver son blond. Son cerveau était submergé de toute sorte idée. Mais que diable Naruto lui avait-il prévu?**

 **-** Olala je suis hyper excité comme une puce! Je n'en reviens pas, il s'est enfin décidé à m'avouer ses sentiments? Où peut être veut il m'épouser? Ooooooh je jubile! Il faut que j'en reparle à Kyubi! D'un coup il se saisit de son téléphone et composa le numéro de son confident avec un large sourire. Oui allo- " Le numéro que vous demandez n'est plus attribué" Le salop! Alors il était sérieux? Ce satané canin a changé de numéro. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il s'est fâché on a passé que 7 heure au téléphone. Kuso! Bon, tant pis. N'empêche est-ce-que Naruto va vraiment franchir le pas ? D'un coté l'horoscope de la semaine de femme actuelle m'a dit que j'allais passer une journée "magique" et de l'autre coté Naruto n'est pas du genre à faire ça. Mais peut être que Sanji a réussi à le motiver?

Non je ne doit pas y compter, Naruto est beaucoup trop têtu. Mais je ne comprends après tout il aurait du remarquer avec le temps qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre? Alors pourquoi il me fait le poursuivre ainsi? C'est vrai moi je n'ai...- Bon j'avoue je l'ai peut être fait un peu tourner en bourrique mais c'est différent moi je suis Uchiwa. Bon s'il ne m'avoue pas ses sentiments et ne me demande pas en mariage alors quelle est la surprise?

 **Le dark , enfin arrivait devant la porte du second de l'agence, la main agrippant la poignée, se stoppa et son cerveau se mit en mode fantasme. Il imagina alors se qu'il se passerait en ouvrant la porte.**

 **Situation 1**

Sasuke: Naruto c'est moi. **Dit-il en ouvrant la porte Il n'y a personne.** **Effectivement il n'y avait pas un chat** Mais c'est quoi ça? **En regardant le sol l'assistant eu la surprise d'y trouver une inscription écrite à la peinture rouge au centre de pétales de rose disposées en cœur :** "Suis-moi" **juste en bas d'une flèche couleur amour, qui pointée en direction d'un chemin de fleur. Intriguait, le jeune suivi donc ces directives. Ce chemin l'emmena jusqu'au bureau de son chef. Le cœur battant de plus en plus vite, les pensées de plus en plus obscènes, il se saisit et l'ouvra d'un coup.**

Naruto : Salut mon petit Ramên en sucre.

Sasuke : Naru...to? Sasuke **était surpris, tout à fais convenable vue la situation. Son patron se trouvait assit dans un bol de Ramên géant, le torse nu mais le reste du corps caché par son aliment préféré.** Mais enfin que fais-tu ainsi?

Naruto : Quoi tu ne connais pas les Kinder surprise?

Sasuke : Si.

Naruto : Eh beh ça c'est ton Ramên surprise. **Sourit-il** Alors tu viens chercher ta surprise, j'espère que tu aimes les gros spaghettis?

Sasuke : Miam miam !

 **Situation 2**

Sasuke: Naruto c'est...- **Dit-il en ouvrant la porte avant de se taire ,stupéfait par l'accoutrement de son supérieur** Naruto pourquoi as-tu déguisé en boulanger?

Naruto : Disons que j'avais une folle envie de te cuisiner.

Sasuke : "De me cuisiner" **S'écria l'Uchiwa le visage tout rouge incapable de ré-freiner son excitation**

Naruto : Mais de quoi tu parles? Il me semble n'avoir dis que "cuisiner".

Sasuke : A...euh...ou-ouais d'accord.

Naruto : Bien, maintenant que tu sais tout ne reste pas planté là et aide moi un peu.

Sasuke : Bien sûr. **Dit calmement l'assistant qui avait visiblement repris ses émotions**.

Naruto : Tiens enfile ça. * **Lui lance une charlotte** *

Sasuke : Quoi? Mais c'est hideux! Il est hors de question que je porte ça tu pense à mon image? Je me ferais surement exécuter pour crime contre la mode! **S'insurgea le jeune homme**

Naruto : Dit Sas'ke? **Prononça le Blond d'une voix roque et séductrice en se rapprochant de son employé**

Sasuke : Euh...oui.

Naruto : Tu ne veux pas te retrouver avec des résidus blancs dans les cheveux, hein?

Sasuke : Euh je-je...je ne crois pas.

Naruto : Tant mieux, alors porte ça. Parce que tu sais Sas'ke... **Le blond se rapprocha encore un peu plus**

Sasuke : Je sais quoi?

Naruto : La farine c'est très salissant. **Dit-il avec un large sourire**

Sasuke : Hein? Tu parlais de farine?

Naruto : Pourquoi tu pensais que je parlais de quoi?

Sasuke : De rien!

Naruto : Bien ok, maintenant porte ça. * **Lui lance une blouse blanche** *

Sasuke : Non t'es pas sérieux ? Une blouse blanche?

Naruto : Et alors?

Sasuke : Il n'y a pas de blouse noir c'est meilleur pour mon image.

Naruto : Dit Sas'ke? **Prononça le Blond d'une voix encore plus roque et séductrice en se rapprochant à nouveau de son employé**

Sasuke : Ou-oui. **Bégaya-t-il de nouveau la tête tournait dans le sens opposé à son interlocuteur pour diminuer le désir qu'il avait à son égard**

Naruto : Il préférable que tu portes une blouse blanche car à la fin de cette séance "boulangerie" tu risque d'être aspergé de blanc et du blanc sur du blanc ça ne se voit pas.

Sasuke : Du blanc? Ce n'est pas grave ce n'est que de la farine ça part facilement alors-

Naruto : Je ne parlais pas de farine. **Le coupa le blond le regard charmeur**

Sasuke : Pas de la farine?

Naruto : "Pas de la farine **". Répéta le consommateur de ramên la mine toujours aussi enjouée**

Sasuke : Alors de quoi tu parles?

Naruto : D'un liquide blanc et crémeux.

Sasuke : Liqui- Liquide blanc et crémeux? Naruto **hocha la tête doucement, très doucement** Dans ce cas je vais la porter.

Naruto : Tant mieux parce que je suis du genre à en mettre partout. **Révéla le blond tout sourire**

Sasuke : Partout?

 **Naruto se rapprocha encore plus prés, à cette distance Sasuke sentait la respiration du blond caresser sa peau**

Naruto : Partout. Parce que tu sais Sas'ke...?

Sasuke : Je sais quoi?

Naruto : Je ne suis vraiment pas doué avec les briques de lait. **Sourire** Faut croire que ces ouvertures ne sont pas si « faciles » que ça.

Sasuke : Des briques de lait?

Naruto : Pourquoi tu pensais que je parlais de quoi?

Sasuke : De rien!

Naruto : Ok. Bon j'ai déjà préparé la pâte je te laisse la pétrir mais d'abord va te laver les mains?

Sasuke : Cela va de soit!

 **Après s'être lavé les mains Sasuke se mit au travail et commença à pétrir la pâte comme on lui avait demandé, au plan de travail improvisé qu'avait bricolé son patron. Quand se dernier le rejoint, il était derrière lui, juste derrière à de deux doigt de s'emboîter à lui comme un lego.**

Naruto : C'est bien tu fais cela comme un pro.

Sasuke : Vraiment?

Naruto : Oui continue comme ça elle sera bien dure.

Sasuke : Bien dure?

Naruto : Oui, ta baguette.

Sasuke : Evidemment. _Bordel il va me rendre cinglé avec ses phrases qui prêtent à confusion! Attends-je rêve ou je sens sa virilité contre ma cuisse?_

Naruto : Dis Saske?

Sasuke : Oui.

Naruto : J'ai une demande à te faire?

Sasuke : Vas-y.

Naruto : Je pourrais mettre mon pain dans ton four?

Sasuke : Que-que-quoi?!

Naruto : Sas'ke, je disais que je voulais enfourner mon gros pain dans ton petit four.

Sasuke : _Au mon dieu mon dieu mon dieu!_ Je- ça ne va pas faire mal?

Naruto : Ne t'inquiète pas je sais m'y prendre. **Sourire** Je vais trouver de la place.

Sasuke : _"Trouver de la place"? Il a prit mon cul pour un meuble IKEA ou quoi le bougre?! N'empêche j'ai jamais fais ... enfin si mais d'habitude je suis le seme je suis un Uchiwa bordel! Néanmoins si c'est Naruto..._ Ok.

Naruto : Merci bien très cher. **Le remercia l'Uzumaki.**

Sasuke : De rien. _Et merde je suis un mec facile on ne sait même pas embrassés que je lui ouvre déjà les jambes quelle honte!_

Naruto : Tu peux te pousser? Je n'arrive pas à l'atteindre;

Sasuke : "l'atteindre"?

Naruto : Beh oui, le four. **Fit-il avec évidence**

Sasuke : "Le four"? **Il regarda alors à ses pieds et compris son erreur. Il se tourna ensuite vers Naruto qui avait un long pain de campagne disposé sur un plateau orange. Son erreur ne faisait plus de doute. Le blond enfourna alors dans le four de Sasuke mais pas celui auquel ce dernier pensait.**

Naruto : Bon plus que 6 heures à attendre.

Sasuke : Cool. **Dit-il sur un ton sarcastique avec un rictus d'énervement au coin de la lèvre inférieur**

Naruto : Je vois tu es impatient de le déguster, petit gourmand va!

Sasuke : _Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point alors arrête de faire tourner en bourrique comme ça sale allumeuse!_ Pas vraiment.

Naruto : Aller admets-le?

Sasuke : _Bordel même dans mon rêve il est toujours aussi chiant! C'est sensé être un putain de fantasme alors enlève tes habits qu'on en finisse!_

Naruto: Ok.

Sasuke : Quoi!

Naruto : Il fallait le dire tout de suite. **Soudain Naruto disparu dans un écran de fumée.**

 **La fumée une fois dissipée Sasuke remarqua que le décor avait changé, il était maintenant en boxer dans une chambre rouge du sol au plafond.**

Sasuke : Bordel c'est quoi tout ce rouge elle a ses règles où quoi cette chambre?

-Tu as raison il y a trop de rouge ici mais ce n'est pas un problème on à qu'a la recouvrir de blanc avec nos gros pinceaux? **Proposa une voix derrière lui**

 **Sasuke se retourna loin de se douter du spectacle qui l'attendait** Oh-MY-GOD !

 **Devant lui, sur un lit rose, se trouvait en habit d'Adam un harem de sept Naruto qui savourés des fraises recouvertes de chocolats.**

Sasuke : Dieu existe!

Naruto Harem : Alors tu viens? **Le supplia d'une voix la multitude de Naruto devant lui**

Sasuke : J'arrive. **Dit-il avant de se dévêtir à toute vitesse pour retrouver son harem**

 **Sasuke maintenant nu comme un verre entouré de sept blonds à son service**.

Sasuke : Je souhaite que tout cela ne s'arrête jamais.

?: Excusez moi?

Sasuke : Hein?

?: Oh monsieur?

 **D'un coup ses magnifique partenaires se mit à disparaître les uns après les autres**

Sasuke : Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe?

?: Monsieur!

* * *

Sasuke : Quoi? **S'écria-t-il la mine sombre à la personne qui venait de le sortir de son fantasme pour le ramener à cette triste réalité**

? : Vous êtes planté là, la bave aux lèvres depuis dix minutes j'aimerais bien rentrer, j'ai un rendez vous important **. L'informa la jeune femme vêtue d'un immense manteau noir, au teint pâle, à la longue chevelure de feu et aux yeux marron**

Sasuke : Je ne bavais pas sale rouquine! Je réfléchissais avec engouement et concentration **Se défendit l'assistant en s'essuyant la bouche**

?: Comment ça "sale rouquine"?

Sasuke : Non, ne me dit pas que tu n'étais pas au courant? Pauvre fille. Et, oui, je suis aux regrets de t'annoncer que tu es rousse. Je sais c'est dur mais dans ce monde tout le monde porte son fardeau. **Dit-il en déposant ses mains sur la jeune fille**

?: Enlève tes salles pattes! **S'écria la jeune inconnue aux cheveux rouge. Puis elle sortie un étrange objet de l'intérieur de son manteau et le pointa vers le mécréant qui avait osé dénigrer sa couleur de cheveu**

Sasuke: C'est quoi ça? Une baguette? T'es sérieuse là ? Tu vas faire quoi, faire apparaître un lapin? T'es ridicule **Se moqua l'Uchiwa à gorge déployée**

?: STUPEFIX!

 **D'un coup Sasuke tomba inconscient au pied de la porte du premier étage.**

?: Je ne suis pas d'humeur alors fait dodo tocard!

* * *

 **Quelques minutes plus tard notre "Brun au bois dormant se réveilla" et se mit tant bien que mal sur ses deux pieds**

Sasuke : Merde...ma tête. Que c'est il passé? Je me souviens que je parlais à cette salle rouquine et après... Après quoi? Je ne sais plus. Peu importe il est temps de retrouver Naruto pour enfin savoir ce qu'est ma surprise. **Le brun ouvra alors la porte, ce qu'il allait voir dépasse toutes ses attentes.** Mais...Bordel de Bordel de merde! Naruto qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici?

 _ **Voilà voilà à + et faîtes péter les reviews!**_


	7. Info

**_Yo ici j'men^^_**

 ** _Et non, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre (no worry, je suis en train de l'écrire, enfin...) juste un petit message. En effet beaucoup de nouvelles histoires sorties "A la recherche de mes boules" Pour Naruto " Serial plaqueur" Pour One Piece et " La face cachée du Dragon Noir" Pour Fairy tail mais plus rien depuis des mois pour cette histoire. J'ai été pas mal occupé par la rédaction de la suite de "Un prof pas si charmant" mais je vais me remettre à l'écriture de" Uzumaki Naruto le conseiller des stars"._**

 ** _Cependant j'aimerais faire appel à vous si vous avez des demandes particulières. Je suis un scénario écrit depuis longtemps mais contrairement aux autres fanfictions il y a moyens d'intégrer vos demandes._**

 ** _Je pense qu'il reste une dizaine de chapitre à tout casser avant la fin. Il y aura du Harry Potter, du South Park, du Kuroko no basket, du D grayman, du One Punch man et un retour du cuistot et de notre sabreur préféré de One piece. Donc si vous avez des envies où des personnages (même d'autres fandom, je connais bien Bleach, Fairy Tail, Nanatsu no tazai,Magi, FMA, Boku no hero, gangsta et plein d'autres mangas) que vous aimeriez voir interagir avec Naruto et Sasuke, faîtes le moi savoir en review ou par MP._**

 ** _à plus ^^_**


End file.
